1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for processing a virtual world, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for applying information of a real world to a virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an interest in experience-type games has been increasing. MICROSOFT CORPORATION introduced “Project Natal” at the “E3 2009” Press Conference. “Project Natal” may provide a user body motion capturing function, a face recognition function, and a voice recognition function by combining MICROSOFT's XBOX 360 game console with a separate sensor device consisting of a depth/color camera and a microphone array, thereby enabling a user to interact with a virtual world without a dedicated controller. In addition, SONY CORPORATION introduced “Wand” which is an experience-type game motion controller. The “Wand” enables interaction with a virtual world through input of a motion trajectory of a controller by applying, to the PLAYSTATION 3 game console, a location/direction sensing technology obtained by combining a color camera, a marker, and an ultrasonic sensor.
The interaction between a real world and a virtual world has two directions. In one direction, data information obtained by a sensor of the real world may be reflected to the virtual world. In the other direction, data information, obtained from the virtual world may be reflected to the real world using an actuator. Embodiments suggest a virtual world processing apparatus and method to apply information obtained through the sensor of the real world to the virtual world in order to achieve the interaction between the real world and the virtual world.